moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dance of the Dead
Dance Of The Dead (RP-PVP, Annual Halloween Event) For far too long the Forsaken have labored under the baleful gaze of the KorKron Overseers. With the recent rebellion, and the disposal of the Overseers from the Undercity the Forsaken are once more at liberty to live, fight, and ravel as they please. How better to celebrate their new found freedom than to evoke an old tradition that the KorKron saw fit to outlaw? Returning to their roots this Hallow’s Eve, the Forsaken shall once more host an annual celebration that the Lord and Lady of the Caer Darrow once threw. This now macabre celebration is a mockery of the once great Autumn festival hosted by the once living of the isle. Most notable of all the nights activities is the dreaded Great Hunt. For on this night, the Forsaken select a number of Prisoners of War and offer them something precious: their life. But only if…they can run for it. Return with the Forsaken to their roots this Hallow’s Eve, and join us for:'' The Dance of the Dead.'' This annual event is run as a series of rp events. 2013 Out Come Round one: Horde 13, Alliance 6 Round Two: Horde 12, Alliance 7 Result: Horde victory. 2014 Out Come Round one: Horde 9, Alliance 12 Round Two: Horde 6, Alliance 15 Result: Alliance victory. How It Works How it works (rp-pvp): This event is broken up into 2 main events. The first big event is the rp-pvp event, involving hunting the Prisoners of War. The second event is the main rp on the Isle. The prisoners of war is a fairly simple system: the prisoners are marched to a location, released into the zone and then hunted or saved. The number of prisoners will be an odd numbered group, to prevent a tie. Which faction wins the night is decided based on how many Prisoners escape their fate, or are slain. This is a giant game of cat-and-mouse. There is a heavy focus on ic rp for this event, even during the pvp. Prisoners who are fleeing for their lives have been stripped of their gear,disoriented, crippled and weakened. It is up to the Alliance to try and save the Prisoners, or for the Prisoners to save themselves from the armed and eager Hunters. OOCLY prisoners are not allowed to tell others where they are via whispers, guild chat, and other similar means. The prisoners only have /say and /yell – which can attract undesired attention. The Alliance will have a rescue point, in which they need to escort the prisoners to. For additional info and rules, see below. How it works (rp): The rp aspect takes place on the island of the Scholomance AFTER the main rp-pvp event has taken place. On the isle various guilds volunteer to run a mini rp event, and get credit for such. By coordinating several guilds running rp events on the island, it allows for various guilds to be showcased, and also gives all the different officers and GMs helping with the event downtime to rp because they don’t have to run rp events by themselves all night. The mini rp events run on the island are scheduled, and given a fair time to run without others competing against them for attention. Helping players know where to go, and what the schedule is like we have a very easy and simple herald system… Herald System RP Herald System: To help players find their way, we will be using an ic and ooc Herald system. Heralds, are volunteers who have an ooc macro of the schedule. Typically, the event Heralds are made up of all Warlocks from various guilds. These warlocks are in an isolated raid, and summon players to the event. Inside the raid, ooc info about the event is shared with new players so that they know the schedule before arriving at the event. Additionally, raid marker icons are used to further help players know where to go once they arrive. To enhance rp, heralds in the past have made rp macros to announce the arrival of players as they are summoned to the isle. Rp-PVP Review & Rules #Those engaging in the rp-pvp event are to remain flagged for the duration of the rp-pvp event. #Event related rp-pvp is not to bleed over onto the Caer Darrow. The Caer Darrow/Isle of the Scholomance is an rp only zone, please do not flag on the isle and respect the rpers on it. #Persons found griefing the event will not be eligible for prizes at the end of the night. #No flight during this event. This is a ground mount only event. #No camping of known destinations and the starting point for the prisoners. #The entire area of the Eastern Plaguelands will be used for rp-pvp. #Prizes are Horde only at this time. The rp event itself on the Isle is a Forsaken party, the Forsaken are not inviting the Alliance to join…nor would they give such persons prizes. #The Caer Darrow is for Horde rp, the Alliance will have separate rp related to the rp-pvp event elsewhere run by: _____________ . Please respect the separation for each faction. After the Hunt, Alliance players are welcome to log on their Horde characters and join in the Horde rp. #Argent held locations are off limit: Tyr's Hand, Light's Hope, and Towers. Prisoner Of War Rules & Guidelines At some point the Forsaken have acquired a number of living prisoners from various dark operatives, defensive actions, or offensive operations. These prisoners have had everything stripped from them, and have had abysmal living conditions up until the hunt. To volunteer as a Prisoner of war, please contact this years Alliance liaison. #Any and all rp will be conducted in a strictly consensual manner between all parties involved. Rp themes that involve sexuality and/or minors is strictly prohibited. #The prisoners will only have white and grey quality rp gear sets worn on visible slots for rp purposes. For pvp purposes prisoners are allowed to wear their normal pve/pvp rings, trinkets, cloak, and necklace to help them better survive. The illusion of the rp is important, but so too is a bit of pvp fun. #Prisoners are not to tell other players where they are. The fun and sport in this event is for BOTH the Alliance and Horde to find these people. Prisoners are not to use whisper, guild chat, and similar means to tell players where they are. Prisoners can use /say and /yell , however those means can attract Horde as well. #Due to this sickly and weakened conditions, the prisoners are not able to manage effectively riding a horse. They may walk or run on foot: this again is for the sake of fun for both teams. #The prisoners may save themselves after 10 mins on the field if they have not yet been killed or saved. This 10 min delay is to give Alliance and Horde players alike a fair chance at helping or hurting the prisoners. The 10 min mark will be announced. #The Prisoners are not to join raids or parties, which can give away their location. The exception is if / when being rescued they can join in a group with their escorts as they try to get to safety. #Remember, everyone has more fun if the Horde and Alliance alike have a chance to interact with the prisoners. #The Hunt is not over until all prisoners are accounted for: slain or saved. 2015 Duel Tourny (Sponsored By The Undercity Nexus & Ironsteel Assembly ) *First Place: Prizes Pending. *Second Place: Prizes Pending. *Third Place: Prizes Pending. Rules #DPS specs only. #Bandages, healing potions, and food consumables are allowed. Flasks and buff potions are not. Come prepared. #Dueling is restricted to a certain area, as to not interfere with rpers. #PVE or PVP gear, bring your best to win. #Persons pvp flagged will not be entered into duels. Persons pvping griefing during dueling will not be eligible for prizes. Flagging during a duel will disqualify you from the tourney. #At this time, the duel prizes are Horde only. Costume Contest (Sponsored by Megabucks Cartel ) *Catagories and details soon to be announced. Categories will be determined by pre-selected panel of judges. Contestants will be limited to win one category only. Sign-ups will begin at 10:00 and end at 10:10. Partners are permitted, but the prize will be divided between them. Category:Forsaken Category:Events Category:RP-PvP Category:Battles Category:Parties and Festivals Category:Dance of the Dead Category:Campaigns Category:Hallow's End Category:Undercity Nexus Category:Dancing Category:War Crimes